Predator
The Predator is an upgrade from the Hunter and may be chosen at Level 45. The Predator can move the camera to seek other players in the direction the cursor is facing by clicking the right mouse button, and it may not further upgrade. Design It features a circle as its body and 3 barrels in front, with the wider barrels overlapping the longer ones. Its current design is similar to the removed X Hunter. Previously, it only added a trapezoidal base that covered the original Hunter's cannons. The trapezoidal base is very similar to Ranger and Dominator, but wider to match the bigger barrel. Technical * Compared to the Hunter: ** As it has been fused with the X Hunter, *** It has increased Bullet Damage & Bullet Penetration. *** It has three barrels instead of two. *** It has decreased Reload. ** It has the ability to move the camera through the use of right clicking (MOUSE2) or by pressing the Shift. *** This ability will as well have the camera position locked to the new position, allowing the Predator to move to a different spot (e.g. the Spawn Base) while the player behind it is still able to spectate the new view. Strategy *'Strong Against: Slow Firing tanks such as the Destroyer, low damage per second tanks, the Trapper and its upgrades, and drone-controlling tanks.' *'Weak Against: Triplet, Sprayer, and other fast firing cannons. Beware a close-range fight. You are vulnerable if you use your field of vision to try and kill someone else, as this makes your tank unable to be seen.' As the Predator Play this tank similar to other Sniper classes. Remember to use your extended field of view to your advantage. One trick is to move your camera, then move your tank backwards. The camera does not move, but your tank is moved. Beware, as you might no longer see your tank and be killed by sneak attacks. It is advisable to kill every single tank on sight before moving your camera because the Predator is very vulnerable when moving the view. It's best if you move your camera then retreat into your base in team modes if the enemy team is stronger. In TDM if your team is dominating the leaderboard, you can farm points off of the enemy tanks coming out of their base. With the extended field of view, you can see into the enemy base while out of range of the Protectors. Against the Predator The Predator is vulnerable while it has its camera moved somewhere else. While you can't tell if it is moving its camera, you can try to flank the Predator in order to destroy it. Body damage built tanks can find the source of the bullets of any Sniper and ram into it. Predators can be vulnerable to most fast moving tanks, particularly because of its terrible movement speed. Trivia * It is the only tank so far with the ability to move its camera. * As of 9th August, this tank had been merged with the X Hunter, receiving the X Hunter's design and triple bullets feature, and have the "zooming" ability of the original Predator kept. ** It is the only merged tank in the game so far. * Its bullets can do a third to half of a Destroyer's bullet damage. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks